


An Unexpected Sentence

by femshep31



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femshep31/pseuds/femshep31
Summary: After working undercover for so long, Kaesso Olymdas had often wondered what would happen if he were compromised. What torture would his captors concoct in an attempt to draw out his secrets? What information did they think they could obtain? How long would it last? Or would it last at all? Perhaps his enemy would deem him entirely expendable, wasting neither time nor resources on intelligence extraction.Despite all his pondering and preparation, nothing had prepared him for the pirate.*At present this is a standalone one-off, but I may write more when I feel like it
Relationships: Original Female Human Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	An Unexpected Sentence

He had joined the turian military as soon as he had graduated, hoping to make a name for himself despite his lackluster heritage and only slightly above average scores. Sure, there was always someone more talented than Kaesso on paper, but no one had drive like he did. Armed with an eye for detail and a feel for people, it was almost too easy to maneuver the rabble and climb the ranks to where he could be truly seen. Although he was young, his skill for calculating risks and pushing the limits earned him the notice of certain men and women, those who sought not only the strong of body but also the strong of mind.

After only a handful of years, he had been offered a position with the Special Operations & Tactics Unit, or SOTU, which he had accepted with relish. Kaesso had wanted to crow for joy, to brag to all of his pretended-friends, to prove once and for all that he was just as good as any of them. Or better, considering all of them were still just regular foot soldiers.

Fuck them all.

He didn’t need their approval. He didn’t need their support. Hell, he didn’t need anyone. His less-than-useful father could barely draw himself away from the bottle for his own son’s promotion. Kaesso’s mother had been dead for years, and still the man couldn’t move on. He’d never been there for his child during school, so why should he be there during any other time?

Perhaps he should be grateful. As a veteran, his father should’ve inspired him. And, at the end of the day, in a way, his father had inspired him: inspired him to never care for someone so much that it brought him to his knees, that it broke him.

That of course didn’t mean Kaesso hadn’t enjoyed himself. It took some time, and a lot of practice—and research vids before he had experience, if he told the whole truth—but women quickly learned that he was a good lay: he knew better than most men what they wanted, and he wasn’t afraid to give it to them. In return, he also got what he wanted.

A fair trade.

That was all he expected out of life. In his short life, he’d quickly learned that you got out of something what you put into it. The principle applied to his job, to his sex life, even to himself. And he’d worked hard to turn himself into something valuable, someone to be not only effective but indispensable.

So it was of little surprise when the Relay 314 Incident started, though he was only a few years into his new assignment, he was one of the first to be sent scouting against the humans. It was his mission to discover their present level of preparation, and hopefully their weak spots along the way.

Delving into enemy territory, he’d managed to observe the human world, called Earth, and found their species entirely unimpressive. Sure, they had military force which was to be grudgingly applauded, but they lacked the determination and dedication, the finesse and faculty, of his own clearly superior race.

Despite their less than remarkable individual abilities, given their overwhelming numbers there had been several times he’d barely managed to evade capture, and one time he’d even somehow escaped a death sentence. But then the war ended after a measly three months and his expertise was now less poignantly needed.

The loss of import left him feeling bereft.

Which only made him rage.

So he’d spent the next several months biding his time at work and working up a sweat in bed—usually someone else’s bed.

Until this assignment.

His supervisor, an intimidating woman he often fantasized about riding, had tossed him the envelope without any preface or explanation. Its arrival stilled his tapping heel and lifted his spirits. Vitliana’s presence, so close yet so unattainable, shifted his lower plates.

This reaction he’d ignored, tearing open the short edge and scanning the pages within.

Leaning over him, the woman whispered in his ear, one talon slowly slipping down his front, “You pull this off, and maybe you’ll finally get what you’ve been aching for.” Despite the hardened armor separating her hand from his sex, she grabbed him so forcefully that he thought he might moan from the pressure.

She walked away, leaving him to his own lascivious thoughts and subsequent mission planning.

At first glance, it appeared relatively easy: conduct surveillance in an area where cargo ships kept disappearing. If feasible, eradicate the threat.

The only problem was that he’d have to hire a charter. He’d much prefer to work alone and not involve anyone. Especially civilians. It had a tendency to get messy.

Kaesso didn’t do messy, not on the job.

At least he had a delicious prize to look forward to at the end of this.

The next day he was boarding a ship bound for the appropriate mass relay. Despite the military’s intent to cover up the disappearances, the pilots weren’t born yesterday, and some had started to take notice when their friends and colleagues didn’t always return.

But they also had to make money, and this was a common trade route, so it had to be done.

Kaesso had explained his desire to travel by flashing a grin at the simpering asari waiting by the hangar. A couple of credits in hand didn’t hurt either.

He figured she’d probably be willing to meet him behind some locked door for another exchange. That would make this trip much more enjoyable.

The woman didn’t disappoint. Soon after boarding and the flight commencement sequence had wound down, she approached him in the cramped sitting area where only two other passengers waited, huddled together behind a vid screen. Looking like a schoolgirl way out of her depth, she tried to smile seductively at him, the neckline of her dress obviously adjusted very recently.

But who was he to be picky?

She pulled him toward an unobtrusive side door which led to a room barely larger than a heavy-duty weapons locker. Pressed against the wall opposite each other, there was less than an arm’s length between them.

“And what do you propose we do in here?” he questioned, his voice rumbling.

The asari, shocked by her own forwardness in view of how juvenile as she was, masked her apprehension with a giggle.

Without a word, Kaesso pressed down on her shoulders, dropping the woman to her knees in front of him. “I see I’m to be the one calling the shots,” he murmured dangerously.

Gazing up at him, he saw a flicker of fear pass before her eyes before they resolved into determination. _At least she’s got spirit_ , he mused. _That could make up for lack of experience_.

Tentatively, she reached up and gripped the hem of his casuals resting on his waist. Her lilac hands drifted out to his hips and back to his center, exploring the sinews of his torso. Then, pulling at the clasp and slide of his pants, her touch slid over his lower plates, which loosened in response.

Under her virgin administrations, his waking cock inched forward to meet the asari’s staring face. Without prompting, her velvet fingers delicately felt him, testing.

 _So she’s curious too_ , Kaesso realized. _Excellent_.

And then she was stroking up and down his length, at first with only the tips of her fingers, until she’d wrapped her hands around him, featherlight.

“Tighter,” the turian demanded, attempting to not sound chastising.

Dipping her head, she obeyed him, squeezing him as she lifted her grip from base to tip and back.

He’d heard rumors, but the sensation exceeded his expectations, far better than a hand job from a turian, given the asari’s directional skin. As she massaged up his penis, the scales of her skin flowed with her movement. Then, as she moved down, the miniscule gradations turned against their nature, inducing an almost unbearable feeling. The man couldn’t tell if it was pleasurable or painful.

Her mouth closed around his pulsing head, teeth encased by her darkened lips, and Kaesso had to brace himself against the wall behind her.

_Damn. I should’ve fucked an asari years ago._

While the woman’s tongue darted out to lick his tip, the turian was distracted from the heat gathering inside of him by a muffled commotion outside. Growling his displeasure at being interrupted so soon, he shifted involuntarily.

The movement thrust his dick deeper into the girl’s mouth. The sudden change startled her, and she fell back, choking.

Willing his sex to withdraw by sheer mental force, the preoccupied man bent toward the woman, cupping her blue cheeks in his palms. “You may be an amateur, love, but you’ve got more natural talent than should be allowed. It is with deep regret that I say we must part ways at this moment.”

A frown formed between her eyebrows, not comprehending.

Kaesso sighed. She would have been a most excellent lover.

“Something is happening outside, and it doesn’t sound good. I’ll go out there and see what I can do about it; you stay here, alright?”

Seated as she was on the floor, the asari nodded as best she could while staring straight up at him.

Without a second thought, Kaesso barged out into the main area of the ship.

At the sound of the sliding door, a figure wearing a large mask covered in white and black patterns turned toward him. In a split second he noticed several other forms hidden by similar masks dotting the area. Before he could react, the nearest one raised a blaster and, aiming for his neck, fired.

#

Kneeling on the ground, wrists and elbows bound tightly behind his back, Kaesso shook his head to free his mind from its lingering miasma and took in his austere surroundings. He was clearly on a different ship now, likely in a cargo hold, but the sparse furnishings made it difficult to be certain. Glancing to his left and right, he estimated the room was roughly ten meters square, with a sealed doorway in the far corner to his right. Close to this, a worn brown tarp covered a couple of large rectangular shapes. The floor to his left was littered with tubes of some kind, along with a length of tattered rope surrounded by metallic shavings. Above him shone four dim lights, each perhaps a meter from the nearest corner of the room, leaving the center of the room, exactly where he sat, in a hazy glow.

He had no memory of having arrived here and was surprised to find himself in one whole, healthy piece. Aside from the tension in his restrained arms, the turian could discover no immediate pain or even discomfort.

The cloaked pirates that had seized the transporter seemed to bear no ill will toward him. Perhaps he had misjudged their motives based on their outward appearance.

However, he was also surprised to find himself completely naked.

Then again, perhaps torture was not beyond the realm of the pirates’ punishment for him.

He didn’t have long to contemplate the possibilities.

With well-oiled ease, an unseen door directly behind him opened quickly. A moment passed and it closed as smoothly as it has unsealed. His well-trained ears heard nothing more.

But then he _felt_ it.

A faint heat, perhaps a handspan from his back, emanated toward him. Detecting no overt malevolence, the man refused to give his captor the satisfaction of making him turn around. No, his pride kept him facing forward, awaiting his fate with poise.

Then an unfamiliar sound arrested him, pulling at his knowledge and experience. It was a quick noise, somehow demanding, reminding him of the chink made by two armor pieces clanging together, or the snick of a heat sink clipping into a firearm.

Except this sound was also, somehow, wet.

Soon it was followed by a voice, both rough, like that asari’s skin rubbing in the wrong direction, and alluring, like rubbing in the right direction.

“I must say, I’m disappointed.”

A woman’s voice.

That was wholly unanticipated.

And quite the blow to his ego. How had _woman_ managed to capture him?

But he mustn’t betray his emotions. Keeping a level head was the only possible way out of this.

“Are you small for your age?”

The jab, accompanied by a silken caress from his neck to shoulder, elicited a cringe from the incapacitated turian.

Taking note of this, the woman withdrew her hand and placed it on her hip, considering her next move.

It hadn’t been long since the First Contact War had ended, so of course Rille had seen still images and even motion videos of this aggressive alien race but, given that she usually didn’t board the ships they stopped, she had never seen one in person. Curiosity had always been her hubris, so when the creature had come barreling out of a utility closet toward her, the woman had been intrigued.

And just before the neural toxin had taken effect, she’d noticed his stiff and rather enormous dick hanging out of his trousers.

That had certainly been a sight for sore eyes. Or at least eyes that hadn’t seen a suitable sexual partner in months. After all, they were pretty difficult to come by in deep space.

Rille had stood over the turian, his mind succumbing to the drug-laced dart before his body, and considered the implications of this sudden discovery. Then she’d watched as that very same penis had completely withdrawn into his body, quickly shielded by natural armor of some kind.

That revelation had settled it for her: she simply had to know more about this damn species.

Now, as she stared at the specimen in front of her, she was newly astonished at the mysteries being unfolded as humanity progressed deeper into the galaxy. Less than a decade ago, they’d had less than an inkling that they were in fact one of many sentient species. After interacting with several aliens during her travels, Rille had decided that each race, including her own, possessed its own unique merits and faults.

And she was determined to unearth as many as she could before she departed this meaningless existence.

Her present situation was one such experiment.

Contemplating the possibilities, she stretched out a fingertip to brush the scale-like abrasions that ran the length of his neck.

This time he didn’t jerk away from her touch.

Yet another interesting discovery: he was a quick learner. Or perhaps simply quick to adapt to danger.

Unlike the rest of his ashen-colored body, the lifted scales that seemed to cover his spine were lighter in appearance, nearly white. The plumes at the top of his head were also brighter in color, as the human suspected his face would be. Leathery looking skin covered twining muscles, all transfigured by a metallic sheen, and marred in several places by what could only be battle scars.

He was badass and breathtaking.

Drifting from the base of his neck down, Rille’s fingers stroked the ridges centered on his back down to where his waist tapered to a circumference surprisingly close to her own. It was then she noticed his skin was not one whole, smooth structure. Rather, he was covered by plates of varying shapes and sizes, each of which seemed to fit together in a perfect balance to protect his internal organs and other tissues. Like a shadow knight of eons past, he was protected by armor the color of dusk.

Keeping a light hand on his shoulder, slowly the woman stalked in a half-circle until she stood in front of him, watching the turian watching her own lithe, exposed form.

He tried not to stare—in fact he’d tried not to look at all before she stopped exactly in front of him—but the strange, morningstar color in his periphery refused to be ignored.

Kaesso had seen many humans before, each as boring and insignificant as the next. But the one before him now, dressed as she was in nothing but a smirk, was a work of fucking art.

Strange black strings tumbled in a mess past her shoulders, sprouting all over her head except where a sensual face stared back at him, challenging him not to admire her, inviting him to gape. Despite the anatomical similarities between the human woman and an asari, there was something intoxicating about her that set her far apart, in a league all her own. The man’s gaze was drawn to the apex of her thighs, where yet more black fur grew in an unevenly triangular patch.

Remembering to breath, he drew in a gasp of breath, hoping to alleviate the sudden desire unfolding within him.

But then he could smell her.

If he’d thought the warmth emanating from her vulnerable body was heady, her scent was virtually hallucinogenic. Closing his eyes before his shaft could make an appearance, Kaesso sought to calm his racing mind—but the pungent odor, somehow both acrid and fragrant, kept derailing his mental mission.

His lower plates shifted to make room for his emerging erection.

“Oh,” she murmured, soft as a newborn. The turian’s gaze jumped open once more, only to see the infuriating human smiling like a huntress.

Placing her hands on his knees, Rille bent at the waist until her face was level with Kaesso’s. Their eyes met, his deep and dark as the fathoms that featured in her nightmares, hers piercing and passionate as Palaven seen from space.

Although she’d been on the verge of saying something, the words froze on her tongue, leaving her mouth parted slightly. The human’s lips seemed to pulse with a frantic heartbeat, sounding too fast, too loud in Kaesso’s ears, like the flying insects he used to catch as an afternoon snack during his childhood.

The thought gave him pause.

His long thin tongue darted out of his mouth and toward the woman’s, dipping into suspended space for just a peek before pulling back.

 _Fuck_ , groaned the man. She tasted even better than she smelled.

Snapping shut, Rille set her mouth in a grim line, inwardly embarrassed at the lapse in her concentration. She hated to admit it but, staring into his eyes, she’d come close to losing herself. As it was, she’d already started to feel her own arousal pooling in her core.

But that was what she wanted.

Tossing her head to shake off the whisperings of her past, the human stood proudly straight again, forcing Kaesso to lift his head to meet her gaze. This he did with great temerity, penis protruding as it was.

She rather liked this bold turian.

The proximate future should be very entertaining and immensely enjoyable for her, and possibly even for him.

“Now,” Rille began in her most commanding tone. “As my prisoner—”

He interrupted arrogantly, “Who said anything about me being your prisoner?”

One fine eyebrow raised, the woman sneered at him. “How about your shackles?”

Grunting, the turian attempted to break the bounds that restrained his arms. He shifted just enough to realize that he was also, sneakily, chain to the floor. That complicated matters.

“May I continue?” the human asked, sickly sweet.

Kaesso didn’t bother responding aloud, he merely glared at her, mandibles flapping dangerously.

She cleared her throat obnoxiously and continued speaking, “As my prisoner you will be subjected to various experiments, in the name of science. Should you survive these tests, you will be released tomorrow and need never cross my path again.”

When she finished, Rille took drew closer until her waist was a single handspan from the turian’s flitting cheek plates. “Understand?” she breathed, towering over him.

Feeling audacious, Kaesso closed the distance between them, resting the side of his face against her abdomen. “What if I don’t like your terms?” he wondered aloud, channeling his former innocence.

She smiled and instantly he knew he’d miscalculated.

The woman gripped his head, one hand on each side, and tilted until he was looking straight ahead. Pushed down with surprising force from such a small creature, he breathed directly into what he determined to be the source of her delectable aroma.

“What exactly about this arrangement is not to your liking?”

Before he could respond, the human lifted her feet to stand on his bent knees, allowing him out of that horrid hunch and into an upright position. The relief in his back was immediate, and he found his complaints had all disappeared.

Almost.

Opening his mouth to answer, the foreign hair in his face tickled and the turian nearly snorted. Clinging to his dignity, he managed to retort, “There’s only one issue, ma’am.”

Swiveling her hips, she pressed harder against him, dampness increasing. “And that is?” Rille prompted.

Of their own accord, his mandibles flung outward in his frustration. Or they tried too. Meeting with resistance, he could feel more of the woman’s alien skin. At the same time, a faint “ah” brushed across her lips.

 _Fascinating_ , Kaesso thought. Aloud, he said, “I have reason to believe you’re the pirate I was sent to eliminate.”

“Ah,” she replied, louder now. “That does present a problem.” Still, she did not release him from her clutches. “Then it seems we are at an impasse.” Another moment passed as she caressed his face with her body. “Can you think of any suitable solutions?”

This offer surprised the turian. He had assumed she would demand tribute and brook no argument. What an unusual bandit.

He tried to think, but the incessant, minute movements against his face made it difficult to concentrate. The feeling was so novel, wet and fuzzy. His brain told Kaesso he should be repulsed by this entity whose motives were entirely unknown at this point. But his sex told him not to question her proffered services.

Then it hit him.

“Perhaps an extended stay, in exchange for an end to your troublesome activities,” he suggested.

At this Rille paused, deliberating over her captive’s input.

It certainly wasn’t the worst option. For her own personal interests anyway. Professionally speaking, being unable to operate in this sector would put a damper on business and by extension on her crew’s well-being.

But then, if they had finally caught the attention of someone important enough to send an agent after them, it was safe to assume that the next offer would not be so amenable.

Yes, difficult as it would be, this was likely the best long-term option for both her and her staff.

Nodding slowly, the captain looked straight ahead as she spoke to the man kneeling at her feet. “Very well. One month as my prisoner, and I give you my word that I will not operate in your territory for a year.”

“What happens after a year?” Kaesso asked, incredulous, moving his head in her relaxed grip to stare up at her.

For perhaps the first time, he really noticed her breasts. Much like an asari, her tits grew out of her chest, roughly spherical and begging to be handled, especially while free of restraints and clothing as they were now. However, unlike an asari, at the peak of each was a rounded point, darker in color than the rest of her skin. As pink as her full lips, these alien forms seemed to reach out to him, eager for attention.

Rille jerked forward involuntarily, head tipping backward, mouth falling open, eyes closing briefly, as the turian’s sudden upward motion brushed his face plates against her clitoris, which was just beginning to emerge from its hood, to see what all the fuss was about.

Feeling flushed and finally lubricated enough, she glanced down at her prisoner and said breathlessly, “I suppose you’ll just have to come back to visit and renew our contract.”

The dark centers of her eyes had expanded, now rimmed in only a thin band of smoky green, and her fair cheeks had darkened with a red overtone. This change in appearance was both shocking to the turian, whose species looked physically the same at all times, and erotic, for some reason completely unknown to Kaesso.

His forgotten shaft throbbed mournfully.

Letting go of his skull, the human stepped off his folded legs and walked behind him again. Her scent clung to his face, a reminder of what had already passed and a promise of what was surely to come.

The human hesitated at his back. “You must tell me if you become injured, or if the strain becomes too much to bear.”

Rolling his shoulders, the man laughed derisively, again refusing to turn toward her. “My kind are far stronger than you. I’m certain there’s nothing you can throw my way that I can’t handle.”

His proud declaration made her smile, only Kaesso couldn’t see that it was not a smile of fondness but of challenge. “Very well,” she assented as she shoved him forward and mounted his neck.

A hiss of pleasure escaping her lips, Rille felt the arms of her labia open in welcome to the foreign visitor. Carefully she maintained her balance atop the hulking man, toes pressed lightly into the floor. She had just enough leverage to slide herself forward toward his fringe, then back toward his neck cowl, again and again, easing into a tireless, comfortable pace.

The sensation from the movement was divine, and she moaned loudly with the decadence of it.

Oh, how she had missed having someone around to fuck her.

Thinking of the well-endowed man she now rode, the human quickened the rhythm. It was with excitement that she imagined all the fun things she could do with him, the things he could do to her. His scales pressed into her pussy, the ridges between each and the hills in the centers unlike any penis she’d had the pleasure to meet. With each roll of her hips, she made him milk her.

As the pitch and frequency of her cries increased, the turian felt himself enjoying this unfamiliar expedition. Literally all he had to do was sit there. Kaesso was tempted to buck her off, but the addict in him wanted to see this to completion, to learn what happened when this human’s journey came to an end.

Soon his subvocals were keeping time with her own husky groans. Rille noticed the vibrations as soon as they started, greatly serving her own self interests. The added stimulation had her nearly panting with passion.

Still, it wasn’t enough.

Reaching forward, the woman grabbed his head and tilted his chin up. The contact startled Kaesso, but the sexy noises she’d begun making doubled in volume when his crest came in contact with her feathered skin.

The turian made no complaint as he worked his own throbbing member to the soundtrack of sex being composed on his back.

Forcibly directing his extended head appendages, Rille worked her own clit into a fever, her orgasm climbing ever higher as she continued to writhe against the man’s neck. The pressure continued to build, forcing her eyes shut and expelling heat into her cheeks. She didn’t know if she would cry or scream.

With her attention directed elsewhere, her hand slipped just enough to drive the turian’s fringe inside of her. Before she could even yelp from the dull pain inflicted by the alien anatomy, the surprise of it pushed her over the edge until she was flying off the climax, rushing toward sweet oblivion.

Tissues aching from lack of use, and gasping from the sudden influx of euphoria, the human floated back down from that corner of her mind she could never quite consciously reach. Rille sighed from the exertion, unwilling to move her slumped body off the stranger she’d captured. Gingerly, she stroked the plumes so instrumental in her sexual release.

Gentle laughter rumbled from inside the turian. “Well,” Kaesso began, relishing the sticky wetness on his neck. “If you are willing to untie me, this next month should be very enlightening.”


End file.
